Once More, Unto Fate!
by TheElitistOtaku
Summary: A troubled young man, Cedric, with nothing else but his aspirations to travel the world meets an incredibly unique, and strange Kirlia. From shy beginnings, to a wonderful adventure. Read on as I probably never update this story! Not good with summaries, First fanfic ever, but I have some experience AND good grammar. Best Title NA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story. Read, Review, and be honest, I don't mind constructive criticism.  
****Please remember secondarily, that I'm going to at least try to stick with this story unil it ends, so if you really like it, you can definitely make sure to let me know, and I'll keep on going.**

* * *

Sitting in my loft space, quietly thinking about the previous events, I sulked. It made me feel a bit  
immature when I sulked over the lesser things in life, but this seemed to cross the line. My father is a  
wealthy man, an arrogant, and very wealthy man. My mother hardly cared, and that always made it worse.  
You see, my father would try to make me like him more, but in the wrong ways, and he'd keep doing it.  
For a great many years, he's given me rare, or interesting Pokemon. Now, to most people, this is no big  
deal, they'd gladly accept the gifts, and cherish them. Now the problem I had, was that they didn't want  
to be with me, it was something they would try to escape from, and in recent years, I took to releasing  
them late at night. A week ago, my father found out that I had been behind it, and was furious. This  
time, he's said very clearly, and by clearly I mean with as much aggression as he could put behind it  
without putting me through a wall, that if I were to let this one go, that I'd be forced out of the  
house, and the money that I earned myself would be left with him.

I planned to leave the overly spacious mansion and just travel the world, and I had collected just  
enough money to pay for it by now. My problem was that I worked for it, and my father would take it from  
me no matter what happened. Knowing my father, if the pokemon he got for me this time stayed, he'd get  
aggravated over that, but if I let it go, the same would happen, no matter how it turns out for me, I'd  
lose in the end.

I had one pokemon that I kept with me, and she is allowed to leave whenever she pleases, as it would  
be much smarter of me to let a female Vulpix do as it wanted. Luna, as I named her two years ago, was  
not a gift from my father, but a stray that I found sitting under my window during a rainy day. Over the  
years, she took to being a lap-fox, and was very proud. Recently, she started growing her eighth tail,  
and another is already splitting at the tip, in another month she'll be a very beautiful Ninetales.

The object of my recent internal debate sat on the table in front of me. While it made me feel a bit  
rude to leave the poor thing waiting, I heard time goes by faster inside of the ball, so it wouldn't be  
too problematic if I were to think things through a tad longer. I wondered if I could just take as much  
of the money as possible, and run off on my own... despite the obvious flaws, it seemed the most logical  
choice. I was curious as to what I had been given this time, last time it was a very small Cyndaquil,  
terribly afraid of me, and very eager to leave.

I decided that I might as well jump right into whatever I'm getting into, if things go well, things go  
well, if I mess up, I mess up. No point fretting over something I cannot control. I begrudgingly picked  
up the luxury ball, and pressed the button, setting it back down, What I saw was definitely not what I  
would have expected.

While my father always obtained incredibly rare pokemon, this crossed a boundary I've never seen.  
From the red glow of the pokeball releasing it, came a Kirlia, with drastically different coloration,  
instead of bright green hair, it was a deep blue, instead of red eyes and horns, they were yellow. The  
shy appearance of the little doll was brought out by it's fear of being in a strange place, with an  
equally strange person such as myself.

It wasn't very easy, saying the first word, given her unique appearance and the complicated nature of  
the situation, but after a while of silence, and it's dreadfully fearful expression, I had to break the  
silence somehow.

"Hello there... I'm Cedric." I said gently, I held my hand out. I couldn't tell for sure, but it  
seemed really, REALLY afraid of me.

I didn't expect any response, but I patiently waited until it at least reacted in some way, and it  
did, by shying away, and looking around the room. Luna sat lazily on the couch, unaware to the world  
around her.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you, everything is okay." I said quietly, keeping calm and sincere.

"...K-kir..." it near silently muttered, in a soft, nervous tone. She stepped forward hesitantly,  
inching closer, staring intently at me. I knew not to say a word, if I did, she'd get scared and back  
away, I waited, keeping my eyes on the frightened Kirlia's. After a short while, she got close enough,  
and put her tiny, slender hand on mine, I waited a moment, and gave her a kind smile.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" It nodded gently.

"Come sit down on the couch with me." It quietly followed me to the couch.

I sat down on the couch, and patted on the seat to the right of me, Luna lay to my left, quietly  
sleeping. After a moment of hesitation, it hopped up and sat beside me. I took a moment, and just  
admired it's incredibly unique appearance... asides from the different color, she had nothing else  
different, maybe a bit shorter than most, but it was only my second time seeing one in person.

"You know you are very unique, I think it's very interesting." I said to relieve the pressure. it  
looked at me, seemingly surprised, it didn't say a word, but it probably made it happy.

"Are you male or female? I'm a bit curious, hold two hands up for male, one hand for female" I asked  
patiently, cleverly remembering the lack of fluent communication between us. A short while later, one  
hand was put up, and then she put it back down to her side.

"I had thought as much, you don't want to be here do you?" She nodded.

"Don't worry, tonight I'll let you out, but we'll need to be very quiet, and you'll need to trust me."  
she seemed to be unsure, but I let it be, the entirety of the situation was complicated.

"For now, how about we relax?" I said as I sat back, just as I said that, Luna woke up, and came to  
sit on my lap. A short while later, Kirlia sat up against the arm and back of the couch, looking around  
the room curiously.

"This is Luna, she's very close to becoming a Ninetales. She's also a very good friend of mine, I  
think you should pet her." I said warmly, smiling and toying with one of her fluffy tails. Just then,  
Luna puffed out a bit of fire into the air, surprising Kirlia. The little moment was adorable, Luna not  
really knowing what she did, and Kirlia not really knowing either.

"It's fine, here, scratch behind her ear." I said, pointing to her head. Kirlia reached out, and  
gently scratched right behind Luna's ear, in no time at all, I could tell Luna would like Kirlia,  
especially considering how Luna reacted, by pushing her head into Kirlia's hand, and letting out a  
contented sigh.

It was about eleven at night, I would have gone to sleep an hour ago, but recent events made that much  
harder. No doubt my father would be waiting for me to try something tonight, so I should wait until  
tomorrow to let Kirlia go. I did realise that I was getting somewhat attached to her, but it'd be best to  
do as she wanted, and let her free.

"It's getting late, and I would have been asleep ages ago, I'll go get a pillow and a blanket for you,  
you can sleep here. I'll let you go tomorrow, my father will no doubt be looking out for us tonight."  
Kirlia simply nodded and sat patiently. It was strange, she showed no outward personality traits, as if  
she had none other than being skittish and nervous. I went to go get the blanket and pillow from my  
room, I slept with three comforters, and four pillows. I stopped when I saw a little envelope on my bed.  
I opened it up hesitantly, knowing something isn't going well if people have to leave a note on my bed.

Originally, the pokeball for Kirlia had been placed on my pillow while I was outside, I never noticed  
the letter, I didn't know how to react when I read the letter through, it detailed anything I'd need to  
know about Kirlia...

'Addressed to whom ever is to own this Pokemon.  
Thank you for your purchase with Hearthome Breeders Association!

Cynthia, the Kirlia you have purchased, is an impossibly rare specimen, both in way of appearance and  
strength. Cynthia was born weak, like most other Ralts, but as soon as her first evolution came to be,  
her combat strength went up by a factor of 14. Most basic evolutions being no more than 2 or 3. At her  
current state, she would likely be able to go up against multiple of her own species at full evolution,  
and win easily. It's obvious, that when Cynthia evolves, she will be outrageously powerful.  
Cynthia is very shy, and fearful of new surroundings, annoyingly becomes easily attached, and will run  
at the first sight of abuse from her owner. As we were unable to find anything about her personality out  
for ourselves, you'll have to figure that out on your own. It's possible that Cynthia is physically  
incapable of breeding, though the reasoning for this is completely unknown to us, as we haven't actually  
tested it, but most of the checkups showed similar traits to infertility. We've noticed that, in her  
personality, she's nearly useless, but her strength is the prime reason we've kept her here.

Personal Note from breeder Rickman  
Do kindly remember that Cynthia is just a pokemon, Kirlia's simply are telepathic, making them able to  
communicate fluently, their instincts are just as animal as an Arcanine. If Cynthia is led to believe  
she's equal, or superior to humans, it would be catastrophically dangerous.

Signed,  
Caleb Harris, Esq.'

Well, first thing to note, is that the Kirlia has a name, and it's Cynthia, what a pretty name.  
Secondly, she was raised by a mass breeding group outside of Hearthome, disgusting lot they are. Lastly,  
whoever wrote this, really hated Cynthia, for some reason or another, it wasn't too apparent, but it was  
noticeable. A second look, revealed a small key in the letter, and another note that simply said "psych  
inhibitor" in poor handwriting.

That explained a lot, and would make things simpler from now on. I realized that I'd have to talk to  
her about this, and I didn't want to, it would complicate things even further. I grabbed the pillow and  
blanket, and walked back into the loft space before my room.

Cynthia was quietly sitting looking out the window and staring at nothing. I put the pillow on the arm  
rest of the couch, and lay the blanket on top of it.

"Your name is Cynthia, right?" She looked at me like I had surprised her with what I said. "It's not a  
big deal, I didn't know before, I read the breeder's letter, I don't particularly like the way they  
wrote about you." I didn't know what she was feeling at this point, but the way she looked said she  
probably didn't feel too good.

"Here, turn around and I'll get the inhibitor off, and then you should get some sleep." She didn't  
waste a second turning around, I looked at the thick circle latched on in some strange way, put the key  
into the hole on the left side, and it just popped right off, leaving a little circular mark on the back  
of her neck. I moved away, throwing the inhibitor into the trash can, and saw that her eyes were this  
strange bright blue. It dissipated about four seconds after, but it was still weird.

"Hopefully that should help you sleep. I'll help you leave tomorrow. We'll see what happens then." She  
stared at me as I walked to my door, I looked back with her still staring at me, I shut the light off  
and went to lay in my bed.

Sleep always came easy for me. Not tonight however. I couldn't get the strangeness of the entire  
situation out of my head. Where did my father get someone so rare as Cynthia? Why did it have to be the  
breeder association, and why in gods name did they have an inhibitor on her? I wanted to know, but I  
wanted to let it go at the same time. After some time of rolling about I found uncomfortable rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wrote this in a caffeine filled rage of way too much cute things.**

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night to a strange, open feeling. Longer and longer, for maybe ten minutes this feeling kept going, I wasn't afraid, but more so relaxed. It was out of place given the impending confrontation with my father.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I sat up. A single yellow eye greeted me, Cynthia was peeking at me in the doorway, it was dark but I could see well enough. She was quietly standing there, hugging the pillow I had given her, staring right at me.

"Is everything all right?" It didn't take me long to remember how adorable she was. Her response matched what I had expected, silently shaking her head, and staring back.

At that exact moment, an eerie feeling swept over me, I heard someone speaking. Naturally, I was on edge, I felt myself tense up, I looked around. Again, the sound repeated itself. Despite being unable to know where it came from, I looked back at Cynthia, with her head tilted to the left at me. This time I heard a voice, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Can you hear that?"

She shook her head again, and with that I heard the quiet whisper. It was right about then, that I felt like a complete idiot, I forgot that most Kirlias by now could be telepathic. She had been trying to speak to me.

"Is that you?" I was half about ready to apply the palm of my hand to my face, and the nod was the greenlight for it.

"I forgot that your species is telepathic, are you having trouble communicating right? It's very quiet." I said, still very embarrassed at forgetting something that important. She nodded, hiding her face in the pillow.

'Not easy' said the whisper of a quiet young woman, jumbled along with my own thoughts.

"I heard that just fine, try to do that more, whatever you did." I have no clue how telepathy works for her, so I can't quite help. Now that the tension was gone, it brought me back to whatever she needed. "What do you need Cynthia?"

'No' It felt louder, but was still quiet, I noticed that other thoughts seemed to send alongside the words, not whole thoughts that I could fully make out, or comprehend properly, but more or less like very weak versions of an emotion. I could only best compare this extra feeling to reluctance.

"Is everything okay?" She hid her face in the pillow more.

'Don't know' She's definitely nervous or something like that, of what I don't know but I know that to be a fact at this point.

I couldn't find the words to help in some way, she definitely seemed troubled. I didn't want to just leave it be.

"You seem uncomfortable, is there something you want to talk about?" I didn't get any response for a bit, and that made me think I screwed up.

'Yes' I could hardly hear her say that, but It felt like she was feeling sad almost.

"What would that be? Come sit on the bed." I said, patting an empty space on the bed. Without a word she quickly jumped up onto the bed and sat down, still tightly hugging the pillow and hiding her face.

God damn she's cute.

I waited for her to talk first, but she never did, she just stared at the wall.

"What do you want to talk about, Cynthia?" Maybe if I say her name it'd help.

'Leaving' I felt so ashamed for keeping her here with me, I hate both owning and the concept of owning pokemon, not because of pokemon themselves, but the idea of ownership disgusts me.

"I'm sorry I can't get it done earlier, dad likely has his eye out for it tonight, so we should wait." I said in an apologetic tone. I couldn't shake the guilty feeling I had.

'No' I figured she can't use complex sentences yes, but I still wanted to confirm with her what I just heard.

"I'm sorry?"

'I don't want to leave' She turned to me, still hiding most of her face except her eye, and stared at me for a second before looking away again.

"I thought you didn't want to be here?"

'At first'

"Why would you want to stay?"

'Why would I want to leave?'

For some reason beyond me, that hit like a truck. I never really had any of the pokemon my father gave me stay longer than this, asides from Luna, by now any other would have been gone, but she was a different situation because of my fight with father. I had never even questioned whether or not it was okay to keep a pokemon with you, I always just felt it was wrong, especially when I watched people catch them, they always seemed afraid and nervous. I've seen people happy with theirs, but I felt it was them and not me. I couldn't think of any reason other than my usual explanation for releasing pokemon. I decided not to speak at all. I stared at Cynthia, and a moment later she looked back at me.

Now as a kid, eye contact was always nerve wracking, and would normally make me desperately nervous. And this was no recent development, I've always been that way, people are scary things, if you think about it for a moment. For the first time in my life, there wasn't any negative feelings, In fact I felt more relaxed than I ever have. Things had gotten wierd enough already, and these recent developments are making things much more complicated. I had to look away, eventually it just felt strange in a way I didn't quite understand.

"I figured most of the pokemon my father gets me would rather be out there than in here with me, and I wont even be here for that much longer." I didn't know how to feel at this point, I was beyond confused.

'But I feel safer here, and you're kind, the other humans were not like you at all' Quite a mindful, considering she's yet to speak this much.

"Would it be okay if I had some time to think about things?"

'What do you mean?'

"I'm still very tired, and I'm very confused, I'm sorry." I felt my voice quiver. I wasn't feeling well.

She looked away from me, she seemed a little dejected, and walked out of the room. As painful as that was, I needed to get away from this situation. I fell back onto my bed unable to take any more of it. I went back to sleep, my mind still reeling.


End file.
